A moment of silence
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Mass effect 3 extended cut with POV's and reaction from all the Normandy crew from ME1 all the way to ME3 from Ashley all the way to Wrex so strap on that seat belt put on some romancey music or the ost I got the name from,MAJOR TALI CRYING


** A/N Hey guys,I saw the extended cut to the Mass effect 3 ending and thought,this was badass,and decided to make a story out of it thanks to bioware we can sleep knowing that Mass effect is the greatest series out there and is the most badass extended cut ending to ever exist,Thanks guys for listening to your fans 3 cheers for mass effect 3,CHEER,CHEER,CHEER!Ok so we will be in everyone's POV which is Tali,Joker,Ashley,Liara,Garrus,Miranda,Javik,Grunt,Wrex,Jacob,Hackett,and et cetera anyone I don't include is either dead,or I just don't give a damn about them (which I don't think will happen)here,is a moment of silence**

**DISCLAMER:I don't own anything beside's the POV**

* * *

**Unknown planet,Normandy SR-2,Tali POV**

I can't believe it,the first time I was sad,now this time,I was beyond depressed,he promised to build me a home,our first time together I was nervous,but in his arm's,it turned from nervousness to comfort,his intense light blue eyes and soft lips,even his skin felt smooth.I missed him,when I woke up in his bed from a bad dream or just wanted to be with him,he looked at me with his winning smile,and loving kisses,they were way he held me was finomical I loved him so much,it was hard to leave him when he was taken in by the Alliance,but then a few months later we found each other again,loving and caring for eachother,but there was the wargoing on all across the galaxy,but we managed to make peace with the Geth,at the cost of a friend,brought Ceberus to the ground and found the catalyst,but it was the citadel,flying all the way to Earth,to see it a waste land of buildings and cars,me John and Garrus fought through the waves of reaper forces,to only get ortez killed,so we got out of there and went to a meeting spot,I was at the building but John went around talking to everybody and went to the comm. room to talk to everyone who waan't with us,not including everyone on the to talking to everyone he talked to me,we talked but in the end,I wanted more time,wanted to feel his lips on mine and stay like that forever,but we had a mission,he gave a speech then we fought through a lot of reaper forces then took down a reaper,we drove all the way to the beam only to get intercepted by Harbinger,we ran and ran and ran,but a mako blew up and me and Garrus were not in a good position,but John wouldn't take us,he brought the Normandy down and put us back aboard,telling me to build myself a home,but I already had left and about a minute later I got a bad message,all of hammer was destroyed,including John,I cried but then we got a conformation someone made it to the beam,John,but it wasn't to good afterwards,the Citadel blew up,we had to leave,but I wanted Joker to go back and find him,but we already left,now we're at the wall,me holding what I didn't want to believe,but knew was was dead I walked forward and put it up,and moved my hand across it,EDI and Joker are going to get us outta here but we wanted to do this first,it waas red,the wave of energy we escaped from,don't know what it was,but we were happy it didn't do anything to anyone.I brushed my hand across it feeling a tear come across my face and stepped back,I coudn't handle it I burst into tears thinking I'll never see him again,Garrus came up hugging me and brought me to the elevator all the way to the loft,and put me to bed,I fell asleep crying.

**Normandy SR-2,the crew deck,Jeff'Joker'Moreau **

DAMMIT,DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!Why,why did he do it,if it was up to me I would've done it,lay down my life instaed of his,I would've done what he did,he died trying to save me the first time and now he gone out and killed himself because he wanted to save us again,we should've been the one trying to do what he did,give up our lives for his,especially me,dammit"Stop this nonsense."We looked up to see Javik arms folded and angry"The commander scrificed himself so that you could live,I would've done it if I had the chance out of revenge,he did it out of protection,don't be the ones who are effected by this,be the ones who are happy that they have such a great commander who would lay down his life to help you all and make sure thi galaxy is safe,the commander will be missed but not with out knowing he was the saviour of this galaxies new inherirance so don't be sarrow,be glad that you didn't end up like my people."Thank's Javik."I got up and walked out,for a 50,000 year old prothean,hell bent on revenge,he is wise.

** unknown part of space,Normandy SR-2,Garrus Vakarian**

We all put a little memorial for Shepard on his private teminal,of course we all knew his passcode,so I wrote to Hackett that we were alive,he replied saying that there will be a crew to take us to his funeral.I was greifed to hear this,we were still hoping for him to be alive,but we knew he was dead even he can't stand being in the center of the Citadel while it blew up,I made a few wise cracks about Shepard,when he did the upmost stupidest of thing's or when something was went back to our stations,but not before I sent a message to all of the old Normandy crew that Shepad has passed,recieving messages from Miranda Wrex Grunt Samara Zaeed even were all basically saying that it would be kinda hard and that they'll be there,Kasumi knew about Shepard and Tali and said she would talk to Tali when she had a of Tali I went back up to The Loft to hear music and see Tali on the bed in a feeble position and holding Shepard's old N7 helmet"I miss him."Me too,but we gotta move on,we're his best friends."But I wasn't,I was something more than a friend,but a girlfriend,I loved him."He know's you do but we still gotta get over this,hell I even got a message from Aria t'loak saying she is deely sorry about Shepard,some from Blue suns Eclipse even Blood pack sent some messages,everyone is depressed about this Tali,but you gotta get over it,Shepard would want you live a happy life."John was the closest thing to a father,then he was my boyfriend,now he's gone I just want him back to see his face again,to tell him I love him and no damn reaper r galactc threat will stop me from seeing him again."I'm sorry Tali,come on let's get you some food."I pulled Tali out of bed and dragged her along she was practically dead on my chest,luckily since the war was over I could wair my regular civilian clothes without worrying if a Reapper will come out of I brought her to the crew deck and set her down,I got soem of her nutrient paste andconnected the tube,it's like she was a baby,except in the body of a early twenty year old.I guess be depressed make someone like this,when she was doe we went back up to The Loft and put her back in bed,she waited for her to fall asleep and somehow fell asleep with her,but on a chair.

** Unknown space,Normandy SR-2,Ashley Williams**

Huh,I can't believe it,good old skipper's dead and Tali's still trying to cope with it,Death be not proud,though some have called thee,Mighty and Dreadful,for,thou art so,For,those,whom you think'st,thou dost overthrow,Die not,poor death,nor yet can'st thou kill me,I read a John Donne poem a little back before our adventure,just trying to set a good poem for this being Shepard liked my poems a bit,Tali thought that he was falling for me but I set it straight.I miss those moments,I sat on my couch lookig upon the empty void of space,still remembering the good times me Shepard and Kaiden had,a couple of beers at the bar during our stops at the citadel,just hanging out,it stoped when Kaiden died,now I'm the last one"Oh,skipper why?"Beause he wanted everyone to live their lives without any interuptions."I turned to see Kaiden,I'm hallucinating"Kaiden,how are you here?You know,the mind plays tricks on you,but Shepard to make everyone happy,but he didn't expect the bomb to be manually detonated."Oh,Kaiden we miss you."I know,but remember,Shepards a tough son of a biitch so don't count him out yet 'till you see a body."He left,Kaidens right,meatphorically speaking,Skippers's not dead until we find a body"Thanks, Kaiden."I went to do what I do when it's down time.

** Earth,Alliance F.O.B,Miranda Lawson**

Well I didn't expect that,Shepard again gave his life for the good of the whole galaxy,again"Damn,how many time's is he gonna die?"I said to myself,currently I was in a F.O.B waiting for the Normandy,it's gonna take a good 4 hours but at least it will give me time to work up a speech for him.I expected to be my old self right now,strict cold-hearted mean all of those things,if it werent for Shepard I might as well have gone down with Ceberus,I owe him but he's not here so I might as well give him a toast,I got some wine sat in a chair and toasted him"Well Shepard,your the best man to live and the most genorous helpful and good hearted person I ever met,I hoe you find peace in the afterlife."I raised my glass and drank it,it was nice just standing around here and relaxing can't remember the last time I relaxed.I deeply fell sorry for Tali,she loved Shepard there was no doubt to see him dead and them together,it must hurt"Well I better find all of the old Normandy crew."I got up and left a part of me hoping Jack has left.

** Unknown space,Normandy SR-2,Liara t'Soni**

I walked down to Javik's room to talk to him,he was right,as much as it surprised I was gonna nock he was already at the door"You wanted to talk asari?"1 stop calling me that and 2 thanks."For what?"For what you said,about Shepard,your very wise to say the least."Thank you,Liara,but it really goes to the commander,it was his message I'm just the carrier."Bye."Good-bye."I left to my room on the crew deck,Shepard was always so brash,putting us first then hiself or the galaxy,helping me with the shadow broker and saving my firend,then I got it.I went to my desk and turned on the transmitter"This is the shadow broer,are there any agents left?"I heard a few yes sir's and started bak up"I want all units searching for Commander Shepard,I want him alive,shadow broker out."I layed back relaxed,all of the units will be looking for Shepard and all I have to do is wait"Shepard,where are you?"

* * *

** A/N HEY GUYS!I wanted to show this to kinda show everyones POV in this,don't worrryI'll have this ended by tomorrow,if you want we can turn this from a one-shot to a 2 or 3 chapter story,this is LC814 signing off see ya guys later**


End file.
